Euphoria
by AliceWolffe
Summary: Sakura is a quiet girl who only has one dream in life-to become a ballerina and be featured in the Julliard annual showcase. But chances seem slim since she's poor and has no connections/friends. It is not until a man named Madara shows up and offers to pay for her tuition in exchange for a lewd favor- to become his personal concubine. Sakura must now learn the dark side to fame.
1. Chapter 1

**Euphoria**

**A/N: Okay, this is my first time writing and I'm really excited and also a little nervous. I may have a hint of a lemon but probably not full blown; I don't know, I'll have to see what I feel about this story first. I decided to write this because I noticed there aren't many good MadaraxSakura fanfics that really capture my interest (excluding the ones by OfBrokenLove :D); so I've decided to give it a go. Okay, I'm done with this boring ass intro now; so sit back and enjoy my first fanfiction, Euphoria. **

**-P.S. I'm still a bit of a noob on writing on this site so if anybody has any corrections and suggestions, they would be greatly appreciated.**

**Viewer discretion advised.**

**Disclaimer: All characters in this fanfiction are completely the works of Masashi Kishimoto and Naruto inc except for the names of Sakura's parents and a couple of Madara's co-workers. The plotline, however, is uniquely mine and I will take full creditability for the actions of the said characters. **

Chapter 1: How to save a life

**Sakura POV-**

The feel of the powder white snow against my skin gave my spine chills as I lay on my lawn. My eyes fluttered everytime a snowflake landed on my eyelashes. There I lay, pondering, everything that had hapened in my life; all the tragedies, my wins and mostly, all of the bullying and solitary loneliness I've suffered. Is there some malevolent force out there that has it out for me? Why me, dear Kami, why me?

I know I'm not perfect but why do I always come out on the short end of a situation? From my mom abandoning our family for the co-worker she was having an affair with to my dad's extreme depression and alcoholism from her betrayal to him marrying _that_ woman and her and her damn daughter moving in and destroying my life; And to think that no matter how many times I wish them away, those problems will still face me tomorrow as they always have. Lying here, I wish I could just melt with the snow into the ground and burrow there, never to be found or disturbed again.

A sole tear slid down my cheek as I recall the day my mother left.

_It was a Thursday in May and I had just gotten off the bus from school and was entering my house when I heard glass breaking. I recoiled in fear and slowly crept up the stairs to my parents bedroom where the noise was heard. Then I heard glass break again along with a stream of curses from my father's mouth. "Damn you Yoko, damn you you selfish bitch!", I heard my father shout before his bedroom door swung open and I was caught redhanded easedroping. My father's face was marred in anger and disgust as he looked down at me. "What the fuck are you looking at you whore?", he said menacingly before departing to the bathroom across from his room. Before he closed the door, I caught a glance at the maroon red, syrupy liquid that dripped in streams down his right hand. I was too frightened to even breath, nevertheless say anything to him. My father has never spoken to me like that before and I didn't know what to do. What had made my father so angry? _

_ I slowly walked into my parents room and the first thing I noticed was the heavy smell of blood and bourbon in the air. I gazed around the room in shock to see it in chaos; the bed broken, family pictures shattered and items either smashed or strewn carelessly about the room. What I saw next nearly made me want ot collapse right then and there. Behind me on the back wall, were words written in blood-my father's blood. It read: "Leave my loneliness unbroken.", along with my mother's name surrounded by mean words like whore, slut and conceited bitch._

_ I didn't know what the quote meant but I had a feeling it was something bad. Tears began to stream down my face as I could no longer hold them back. I collapsed on the soft carpeted floor, sobbing uncontrollably. After what felt like hours, I came up for air and tried to get hold of myself. I just so happened to glance at the large bed to see a corner of paper sticking out among the disarray of covers. I snatched it and read it; the more I read, the wetter my eyes got again. I now know why daddy was mad. I didn't have a happy family anymore. My world will never be the same...my mommy was gone._

My breath came out in shallow pants recalling the events. "_Don't you dare cry, Sakura; You're past this.", _I thought to myself. I took a deep breath and stared at the snow repleted sky.

I smiled. Though my life has numerous problems, there was one solace I had in this world-

"Pink Freak, time for dinner!" yelled from the doorway the last person I wanted to see right now. The obvious grimace on the redhead's face showed me that she also didn't pardon my company as much as I her's. "Coming, Karin", I replied before getting off the ground, dusting off the snow from my jeans and heading to the door. Karin had already gone back inside muttering insults which I'm assuming were directed at me. I stood on the porch one last moment looking at the beautiful white scenery surrounding me. Then I exhaled a breath I didn't know I was holding and went into my house. If there is anyone out there that truly cares and hears my cries for help, I only ask on thing of you:

Save me.


	2. Chapter 2

Euphoria by AliceWolffe

**A/N: I would personally like to thank crystalthorn for reviewing and being the first reviewer! -pops champagne bottle- Your review inspired me beyond words so I present to you another ****chapter since #1 was so short. I was really suprised someone actually read this story that quick ****and since you are so amazing, this chapter is personally dedicated to you.**

Chapter 2: Chance of a lifetime

**Madara POV:**

The woman underneath me mewled in pleasure as I gave another powerful thrust into her wet sheath. I could tell she close to release from the way her thighs trembled everytime I invaded her body with my shaft. Truthfully, I could give less of a damn if she came or not; all that mattered was my own climax. "Oh Madara, I'm coming, I'm coming!", she yelled with vigor as her thighs yet again trembled. I grunted in response, as all Uchiha's do. It was then that I felt the coil in my lower abdomen grow tighter, almost at the brink of snapping. I gave a loud animalistic cry as I came into the condom, all the while still inside her. I gave a few labored pants before withdrawing from her and recovering my articles of clothing and redressing.

When she saw this her face scrunched up in confusion. "Madara honey, w-what are you doing?" she said softly. I didn't hesitate or reply to her. Her expression of confusion then turned to anger. "How could you do this! How can you make love to me for the past 3 hours then leave like it meant nothing; Answer me!" I gave Mina a death glare to which she recoiled back; No woman had ever dared scream at me nor demand anything, not without severe punishment. This was the damn problem with women; I obviously was looking for a quick fuck and Mina was the closest available woman at the time. The sex was amazing but it was this whiny bullshit after it that made me regret ever calling her. "Mina, you knew exactly what this was. It's been going on like this for the past 6 months. We fucked-that's it. Now shut the hell up, get your things and leave. I have business meeting this morning and I refuse to be late because of your tomfoolery." With tears threatening to fall, Mina obeyed and got her things and headed to the door.

As she departed, I called her name and held open the door to meet her tear-stricken face. A look of hope flashed across her face just as a sadistic smile flashed across mine. "Thank you for your _services_," I said before slamming the door her face just as I caught her simle fall in absolute shock. I ran my hand through my long, messy, raven locks. I have considered cutting it before but decided not to as apparently many women were attracted to it; along with my toned body, aristocratic features and onyx eyes that are an abyss that would swallow any woman whole.

Before anyone decides to comment, no, I am not arrogant or conceited but rather confident and empowered.

I realized I was dawdling and still had a business meeting to go to. I exhaled and head to my glass-paned walk in shower. I had a feeling this would be a long day.

**Sakura POV**

"Hurry up Pink Bitch before Sasuke comes! I swear if I am not the first one to greet him, I'm cutting off all that ugly ass hair of yours and putting it in your dinner!" Karin yelled at me from a block away. As usual, my school day begins with her yelling at me about how she'll miss **her** precious Sasuke if I didn't hurry up which was ridiculous as everyday she always says this but is always the first to greet Sasuke our highschool's entrance especially since she rides in a BMW with her mom while I walk.

Sometimes I just wanted to slap the hell out of her and take off but I knew that if I even tried to attempt something like that, there would be extensive consequences when I got home. So for now, I'll just have to suck it up as I have for the past eight years. I am a seventeen year old senior that attends Konoha Highschool along with (unfortunately) my stepsister Karin.

It is in the middle of December, one of my favorite months of the year apart from March. We both were walking to school today since dad's car broke down and the evil woman (Karin's mother) refuses to drive me in her car, saying that I'm stinky and she doesn't her car to smell like old cheese. I personally know that I don't stink (I shower everyday without fail) but it has to do with the fact that Karin's mother, Akiko, absolutley hated me to the core; even more than Karin herself.

It all goes back to when my father was recovering from his acohol addiction and on his way back from an AA meeting, she rearended him on a highway. She got out and apologized and said how sorry she was and how she'd pay for the damage and bada bing, bada boom! They _supposedly_ fell in love. I really think that in that situation my father was the poor mouse and Akiko was the cobra slowly strangling the life of the poor mouse until it curled up and died.

Akiko didn't know my dad had a daughter or any children until he brought her back to our house after their fifth date and she personally got to meet me. From what I remember, that was the only time Akiko was ever caring and had ever said any words of kindness to me; telling me how nice I smelled, how lean I was and she hesitantly stuttered out that she thought I was pretty. I now know it was all an act so she could get closer to my father. Four months later, they married. It was on their wedding day that I truly got to see just Ms. Akiko was.

I was wearing a cream colored dress that went alittle past my kneecaps with puffy sleeves and a ribbon sash secured around my waist. My bubblegum pink hair fell in soft curls with a rhinestone hair attached. It was in the middle of May, ironically around the time my biological mother departed. I had always loved weddings and the fact that it was my own father made me even more giddy. I stood outside her dressing room door, as I wanted to get a peak at my beautiful future stepmother before her big day. I took a deep breath and entered, my flower girl baskey in my left hand. The moment I enetered all eyes were on me before my unofficial stepmother yelled, "Get that little witch out of here!". I was shocked, I must have misheard her because there was no way possible sweet Ms. Akiko would ever say something like that to me.

It was when her bridesmaids chimed in that I finally got the picture. "God, that's Hiroshi's daughter?! Good lord, no wonder her mother left she's hideous!" commented a bridesmaid. They all joined in picking on me until I ran out the room bawling. I ran down numerou halls of the church until I spotted my father and leaped into his arms. He tried to soothe and asked me why I was crying. "Ms. Akiko was being mean Daddy! all I wanted to do was tell her how pretty she looked!"

I cried even more after finishing the last part. My father kneeled down and held me in his arms after what seemed like forever but I didn't mind. It at that moment one of Akiko's bridesmades, Haruka, came into the men's dressing room. She looked at me with distaste ans she kneeled down to my father's level and whispered something in his ear. "But she's my daughter?", my father said with an expression of bewilderment on his face. "Akiko's not coming out unless you agree," stated Haruka. My father looked down at me, frowning, before prying the flower girl basket from my hands. I looked up at him, my eyes threatening to overflow again.

"Daddy, why?" I asked sadly. "I'm sorry sweetheart, but it's Ms. Akiko's day, " he replied solemnly before standing up and calling over his best man. "Could you please take Sakura inside the church and seat her with the crowd?" The man nodded before taking my hand and hauling me away to the crowd of people anxiously waiting for the weding to begin.

There I sat for the rest of the ceremony, alone and sad in back row of the church. After the ceremony, we all gathered outside to take pictures where Akiko stuck me in the farthest back so all the adults would tower over me while her daughter Karin was in the front, right inbetween my father and Akiko-where I should be. The rest of the day I sat at one of the tables by myself as everyone enjoyed the reception. I had now grown to have a dislike for my new stepmother and wished the whole day would come to an end already.

But it was really not until her and her daughter, Karin, moved into our home. They changed everything; the decor, the furniture and mostly the rooms. Karin was awarded my room because Akiko said Karin needed alot space to practice her cheerleading and places to put her awards while she argued I was not a athletic kid (that was a lie) nor did I have any talents (another lie) so I should be in the basement. And that is where I remain today.

Not only did Karin steal my room, she was also stealing the people I loved. I noticed my father was progressively spending more and more time with her (even though I knew Akiko set it up to be that way, it still hurt), Ino, my bestfriend, suddenly stopped talking to me and more to I tried to adress her about why she stopped talking to me at recess, she said the most hurtful thing to me: " Because you're an ugly pink freak." Karin had already given me the nickname and that's when I knew; Karin was infecting everybody I loved and turning them against me. Though, thankfully she didn't infect Naruto; currently he was the only friend figure I had, if you would call us that anymore.

Though that's still not it. When Karin really crossed the line was when she messed with Sasuke; the most handsome boy in the school and the obejct of my affection.

Recess had just began when everybody had crowded around me. I was in my usual spot by the sandbox when the crowd formed. They were all looking at me giggling. I looked back at them confused. "What's so funny?" I asked. "So, where's your bible?" one boy asked trying to smolder his chuckles. "My what?" "Your bible, Jesus Freak; we know you have it with you."

My brows furrowed in frustration; "I don't what you're talking about!" It was then that the chuckling boy pulled on my hair. I yelped in pain as he swung my head by my scalp side to side. "Hey guys, I think Jesus Freak wants a haircut! Would you like that, Jesus Freak?" he said mockingly. "Let me go!" I cried. "Okay, Jesus Freak, we'll let you go just have some fun with us first, okay?"

"AHHHHHHHH!"

When the teacher ha d finally come out to tell the class recess was over, she gasp in shock. The damage was done; my mid back length hair had been cut all the up to my earlobe, I had numerous cuts and scrapes all over my body but thoses were never as prominent as the words "Jesus Freak" and "Slut" were etched onto each wrist. I was quickly escorted to the nurses office and she held the physical scars but the emotional ones that were left behind after the incident. No one fessed up to hurting me and I was too traumatized to even think about telling the people who it to me. But worst of all, I can never talk to Sasuke again; Karin, the day before, had ran home and cried to her mother about how I was trying to steal **her** Sasuke. So that day, Akiko and Karin devised an plan to embarass me to point where I would never talk to anyone ever again. Akiko had given Karin specific instructions to spread a rumor around that all I do all day is pray and I want to grow up to become and nun and I carry a bible to school everday and recite quotes in the bathroom; the second rumor, which was worst than the first, was that even though I wanted to become a nun, I was too madly in love with Sasuke to ever leave without any memior of him so I take pictures of him in the bathroom and did nasty things to them like put them in my panties at night.

If that didn't kill my reputation, nothing else would; but it did. For the rest of fifth grade, I was left friendless, fragile and alone. The worst part is when I told my father, he didn't believe me. That was it; Karin's poison had already gotten to his heart. Naruto, Sasuke's and one of my bestriends, fortunately didn't believe the lies, saying I was too _pure _to do something like that.

Though Naruto didn't believe the tales, he did estrange from me but how can I blame him? Naruto was second popularist guy (Sasuke is first) at our school. He had a reputation to keep up, he couldn't be sen with someone like me.

I had learned a very important lesson that day; Karin had taken my place and I was invisible now.

I didn't even notice we had arrived at the highschool until I heard cars driving up and onslaughts of people talking. Karin had stopped to talk to some random guy while walked straight to class as always. Once in class, I sit down and close my eyes. If I close my eyes my predicament can't be real; In my mind, anything I want to be shall be. I still have all my friends and my mother never left. All was well.

**Madara POV:**

With a cup of Stabucks coffee in hand, I walked into Uchiha Corp. calm and relaxed but I'm assuming by the end of the day, I won't leave that way. I greeted the receptionist with only a side glance while she got up from her seat and bowed, "Good morning, Madara-sama." I continued on to the elevator where I was greeted by a face that was the last I wanted to see. "Good morning, Madara," said Hashirama cheerfully. I nodded back at him politely even though I wanted to kick his teeth out. Senju Inc. was Uchiha Corp.'s number one competitor. You name it and we've competed over anything. Whether it land, money or women, we've competed. While I was only looking for a quick screw with a woman that I had met at a formal gala, Hashirama stole her from me and consequently married her. You see? He's always gotten on my bad side no matter what he does.

He and I both entered the elevator and headed to the top floor. He, like myself was dressesd in an Armani suit. Then again, being that we are the most prestigious two businesses in Japan, I suppose it is common to compete. Though I clearly outshine him.

"Got a wife yet, hey Madara?" Hashirama said jokingly but the question made a vein in my forehead throb. Here he goes, thinking he's better than me again but he's not and I'll prove it. "No, I'd rather focus on runninng the best business in Japan than worry about having a woman to tie me down and nag me forever in a day, " I replied snarkily. There, that should shut him the hell up. "Whoa, no need to get snippy, I'm just saying you might want to get a woman to hold you down. In this business, it's key for a man to have support is all I'm saying," Hashirama commented with a serious look on his face. The elevator door opened and I stepped and turned to him with a fake smile on my face, "Well, when I need a wife, trust me old pal, I'll look you up," I said before hurrying off to the meeting. Damn Senju's. What was he even doing here anyway? Oh yes, now I remember, Izuna had scheduled a meeting with him yesterday so they could talk about something important relating to the businesses. I mentally note to make sure once work is over to question him on just what he's planning.

I walked through the cherrywood oak doors to see everyone in place. Good, that means I do not have to wait as I absolutely loath waiting. I took my seat along with Fugaku and we began to discuss the meeting. Apart from me, Fugaku is also co-owner of Uchiha Corp. and a trusted relative. Izuna is my top advisor and Fugaku's son Itachi is eated own beside his father. Itachi is also my apprentice and I must tell you, I think the boy might be fit to be called an Uchiha. Along with Itachi and Fugaku were some other high ranked officials of Uchiha Corp.

We are here to discuss," Fugaku started," a business propostion made to us by Senju Inc." Now I was fully conscious as Fugaku continued. "As I know everyone is fully aware the tension between Uchiha Corp. And Senju tensions are so high, it has resulted in numerous physical violence cases." It is true; the Senju and Uchiha have never been on good terms as in the Feudal Japan, they were clans that constantly fought and declared war on eachother. I smile as I remember how the other night while attending a party, I thought I spotted an Senju male give a _look._ An hour later, we were both behind the building where the party was held fighting. Of course, I won.

"Because of this, some other companies are following our footsteps and declaring war on eachother which then leads the press to say are the model organization?" I cut Fugaku off, "The press know not of our intentions. We cannot simply let their common pestering interfere with our success." Fugaku turned to me, "We can when our sales are dropping." I shut mouth instantly as Fugaku brought out a chart. "As you can see the sale comparison from last month to this month is the amount of business is slowly dropping," Fugaku said pointing at the line graph. My eyes narrowed in frustration, I have feeling there is more at work here than shown. I decided to skip the nitty gritty and get straight to the point. "So Fugaku, what _are_ the Senju's proposing?" I said my hands folded in front of my face. What are those snakes planning? "Senju Inc has proposed a possible merger between the two business-" "NO! Absolutely not!" I cried, cutting off Fugaku again.

"Madara, I am as adamant as you about keeping the businesses separate but we must come to some sort of conclusion to show the press and the country that the Uchiha and the Senju are both on good terms." The council room was in uproar as everyone began to voice the horrors of having to work side by side with Senju and how proud they were that they, the Uchiha, had built htis business with their own two hands and how they'd be damned if they let Senju call the shots now.

It was when Itachi spoke, who had be quietly listening the entire meeting, that the room quieted down. "From all of you responses, I am assuming no of you would like to consider merging with Senju Inc?" Itachi said and he did not get a response so assumed that was a no. "Well then, if we are not going to merge, we must come up with another solution-Father, may I?"

Fugaku nodded and seated himself while Itachi stood. "If the press is hounding us to make amends then why don't we? I am not saying being in constant contact with eachother but rather something that shows we don't hate eachother. I propose we open a joint business. That way none of our main businesses will be in the power of Senju and the business with be a joint effort so no one will swidling or monopolizing anyone," Itachi then seated himself as Fugaku stood up again.

"Alright then, we take a vote. How many of you for merging the company?" No ones hand went in the air. "How many of you for a joint company effort?" The Uchiha all looked at eachother before raisng their hands as did I. "Fine. Before we dimiss is there any other suggestions, comments or concerns?" My hand went in the air. "Yes, Madara?" I smiled smugly, "Why don't we get the Senju on the phone and ask them what they think our proposition?" Heads nodded in the room agreeing with me as Fugaku went over to the cordless phone near the coffee table, dialed the number and waited. As he began to talk the rest of the room listened with anticipation. When he hung up, he nodded. "They agreed. They shall be here Monday morning at 8 AM so I want everyone here by 7 AM sharp or don't bother coming in. Meeting ajurned."

The room slowly filed out to start the rest of their day as I walked over to Itachi to congradulate him on his impressive thinking. "You're really going to take this business places, kid." I said pattign Itachi proudly on the back. I wasn't shocked that he had come up with a solution; I expected nothing less of him. "Thank You, Madara-sama. That means alot coming from you," said Itachi before giving a simple wave and leaving.

I was just about to depart also when Fugaku waved me over to him. "Is something wrong?" I said giving him an inquisitive look. "I wanted to make sure everyone is was gone before I discussed this," he said in a hushed voice. A frown found it's way to my face as my eyes narrowed. "To discuss _what_ exactly?"

"The Senju agreed hold a joint business with the Uchiha on one condition..."

Which is?" I said, now growing impatient.

"The condition is there must be two heirs to runs the business after our retirement or death."

"God damnit, Fugaku you I hate it when you speak in tongues I-" I fell deathly silent after pondering what he had just said. There must be two heirs, Itachi is Fugaku's and mine is-

"No."

"Madara, think of the business. Besides, surely you've thought about this before? Madara, you are not going to live forever-"

"Who says?"

Fugaku sighed. He knew how stubborn Madara can be and that convincing him would not be easy. "Madara, promise me you'll consider it?"

"Hn,"I said before storming out the council room. So that's why that damned Hashirama kept questioning his marital state. He had no right to implore his personal matters and as fars as I'm concerned could ride a one horse open sleigh all the way to hell. Great, now I have a migrane. I went to my office and tried to focus on filing the papers but could not as I was to furious to even consider work. That's when a knock came on my door and muttered a gruff "come in".

My assistant came in with a smile upon her face. "Mr. Fugaku wanted to know if you could pick up Sasuke from his highschool?"

Usually I would rejected sucha degrading and mundane task, escpecially since I refuse to be Fugaku's arrand boy but since I couldn't concentrate, I deduced some fresh air would do me good.

"Sure, why not," I said grabbing my coat my assistant nodded and left.

When I pulled up to Sasuke's highschool in my Mercedes Benz, all attention was drawn to me but could care less at the moment. My patience was already worn thin and all I wanted right now was for my nephew to hurry up. I watched closely as the teenagers filed out the highschool, all chattering away and shoving eachother. Thankfully I'm not a highschooler when in these kids generation or someone would have gotten punched if they put even a speck of dirt on my clothes. My gaze got distracted as I saw flash of pink fleet before my eyes. I began to search for it again and alas I saw a girl with bubblegum pink hair. Normally I would recoil in disguist about the way the new generation provacatively dyes their hair but something about this girl made me think otherwise.

She looked meek from the way she held herself and seemed scared to death of everyone that passed her but appearance said differently. She has to be on of the most exotic, ostentatious woman he's ever seen and he's seen **alot** of women. Her lips were a pouty pale pink color, her hair as I said before was bubblegum pink in the sunlight it looked to be more of an etheral color. She had a childish yet cute heart shaped face but by far her most stunning feature was her eyes; her eyes could have outshine any pagaent queens. Her eyes were beautiful greend emeralds that he wished he could dive into . He wondered if he got close enough maybe he could smell-

"Uncle Madara!" Sasuke yelled, buckled in and seated beside me. "Boy, when did you get in the the car?" I nearly yelled. "About five minutes ago- what were you staring at?"

"Nothing of your concern, let's go"

As I drove out the parking lot, I tried to spot the pink haired beauty again but she already gone.

**A/N: Whoa, that was a long chapter**. **I just realized I've been typing this for four hours :O. Okay, there you go! I may update again tonight but I have to let my fingers rest while I watch Toonami. Crystalthorn this is for you. Ciao!**


End file.
